


The Driver Training For An Angel

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sammy Is A Good Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: The Winchesters taught Castiel how to drive a car. Sam was a better teacher, here's why.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	The Driver Training For An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Russian by @1816 available via this link: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10295167
> 
> \---
> 
> Cas had his first car in Season 9, how could he drive a car? I mean, Jimmy Novak, of course, but Castiel, he’s such a beginner in living as a human, how could he drive a vehicle without training? That’s where this story happened.
> 
> I'll admit, I failed my driving test for maybe third times and gonna take another one next Monday. And I kept thinking about how Cas learn to drive a car during my driving, that explains a lot my reasons for failing. Cas is not a dumb driver, I am.

  
  
  
  


Actually, Sam was the one who came up with this idea. They finished the case with a somehow psychic vampire, Castiel stayed in the room for a bit longer to clean up the mess, Sam followed Dean walk to where Impala parked when he suddenly said, “Maybe we can teach Cas how to drive.”

“What?” Dean asked, still exhausted from the earlier fight, already stepped into the driver seat.

Sam stood by the car side, waited until he saw Castiel walk towards them, made a simple gesture and then sat next to Dean. “I think this would be a good idea, you know. We always have long roads to drive, sometimes we take turns to rest, now we have Castiel with us, he can ...”

“No way, Sammy.” Dean cut out whatever suggestions he was about to make. A little feathered head driving his baby? He wiped the stupid image out of his head, suppressed his amusement into a snort.

“Okay,” Sam didn’t give up, “but it would still be helpful to have Castiel learn how to drive. Driving is a necessary survival skill for hunters. I mean, he does have wings, but it does no harm to learn how to drive a car, right?” He added, “I bet Cas like this idea.” 

A moment later, Cas was in the backseat. Despite Dean’s disapproval, Sam proposed his suggestion to Cas. He was quite right. Cas didn’t like it, more than that, he _loved_ it. Dean could see his whole face lit up with expectations from the rear-view mirror. He shot a glance at Sam’s now stupid satisfied face, groaned with frustration. 

The whole thing was not easy as it sounded though, since they still busy on their way hunting monsters. They finally ended in a hotel in a small town in Colorado, investigating a local news story about a spirit. The case was easy, so they had plenty of time rest themselves. Perfect timing for driver training.

That’s when the whole thing was up onto the table and then totally went out of control.

They rent a car for three days because, first, Dean would never expose his baby under any unnecessary devastating dangers, a beginner angel-driver is obviously one of them, second, Dean insisted even 10-year-old kid could drive a car in 3 days, he himself mastered this skill in two hours.

Turned out a 400-million-year-old angel is a more problematic driver than a human child.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


At first, it was just really hard for Castiel to suppress his angelic instincts on commands. The brothers decided to teach Cas in turns, Dean came first since he defined himself as ‘more experienced driver’, which was true, but not a necessary proof of being a good teacher.

Instead, he was _terrible_ in teaching.

He drove Castiel for 5 minutes, casually wandering around the neighbourhood, then parked the car alongside the road, jumped out of the driver seat. 

Castiel was a good observer, even Dean didn’t bother to mention basic rules of driving, he somehow knew he should stop the car at the stop sign and step on the brake to slow the car when there is a dip.

He just had problems controlling the direction. He couldn’t help himself while Dean gestured left or turn right, his wings, though invisible, automatically moved to follow Dean’s words, but actually what Dean wanted was for the vehicle. This unconscious angelic reaction distracted Castiel’s control over his vessel, made him struggle between his real body and his vessel body, so he made really bad turns every time. There were moments they are really close to hitting a tree at the corner, Dean had to reach out one hand to grab the wheel.

Dean tolerated him for the first hour, after that he just exploded.

“Too close, Cas!” He claimed after another right turn. Cas stopped the car at his words. Dean opened the door on his side, pointed a finger at the curbside. “How many times have I told you? Stay in the center of your lane! I said center! You would get us crashed on a tree!”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas said, visibly upset, hands grasped the wheel nervously.

Dean sighed. “Come on, let me drive us back and have some rest. ” _And I’ll throw this whole training shit at Sam’s face_ , he mentally added.

Sam, because he is just so kind and warm-hearted to this angel, gladly took over the training task for that afternoon. He read the frustration on Dean’s face and the upset on Castiel’s, patted a hand on the angel’s shoulder, “It’s okay, Cas, all beginnings are difficult. And Dean can be a dick on road.” 

“Well let’s see how your training results, bitch.” Dean rolled his eyes. Sam shot him a look with an unspoken ‘Jerk’.

  
  


\---

  
  


Dean spent the afternoon totally relaxing. He took some time with the baby, drove alone with loud music Sam would frown at him for, bought some beer from local brews and even bothered to find a dry cleaner for their FBI outfits. After all these things he went back to the hotel room, laying on the bed switching TV channels, felt quite bored. Why the hell Sam and Cas hasn’t back? It was getting dark outside, Dean’s boredom slowly turned into worries.

He waited until 6 pm and grabbed his phone to call Sam, didn’t get through. Fuck, he immediately got intense. He jumped up from the bed, reached for his backpack for weapons when the room door opened.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel’s greeting first, then came Sam’s stupid grin, they both had few paper bags in hand.

“Why the hell it takes you so long?” Dean complained, the tone softened as Sam handed him a paper bag which smelled like burgers inside.

“Well, we visited many places,” Castiel replied, putting bags on the table.

Before Dean could ask, Sam added to Castiel’s statement, “Cas learned fast, so I thought, why not take him to acquaint with mountain roads a little bit? This is the perfect place for mountain road training, you know, we’re near the Rocky Mountains.” Took out a plastic bowl which obviously with salad inside, he added, “Actually, we even hang out a little bit, you know, he’s an angel, he witnessed the Laramide orogeny.” His eyes shined with true joy for knowledge, oh lord.

Dean didn't know what to say.

“And we bought something you may like on our way back,” He added.

Dean could not really refute that, but he reproached them anyway, “I thought you were in trouble! Your phone dead!”

“Oh, ” Sam checked his phone, “sorry, forgot to charge it. ”

Now relieved with the fact that his brother and his angel were safe, Dean’s brain finally responded to the piece of message he missed before.

“Wait, you took him to the highway? He could barely drive in the neighbourhood this morning!”

Sam shrugged, “I guess that’s what they said, it all depends on the teacher. ”

Dean snorted at the statement. At least the burgers were not bad.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Next morning, it was Dean’s turn to took Castiel for driving. Remembered Sam’s comments the previous night, he took Cas directly to the main road.

“Are you sure about this, Dean?” Castiel sounded uncertain.

“Man, if you made such a big progress with Sam and even drove on highways yesterday, this is easy-peasy.” His words sounded a bit more thorny than he meant to, but he ignored it.

Castiel remained silent, followed Dean’s directions turned to enter the arterial road. 

He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy, more accurately, be that peaceful.

Dean Winchester never considered himself aggressive driving, but stayed at the passenger seat next to Castiel, he seriously had a second thought on himself. The tension between them in the car was getting worse as Castiel drove.

“More gas, will you? This is an arterial road and you are driving those guys crazy behind you, they’re polite enough not to horn you.”

“I believe I followed the speed limit of this road,” Castiel replied plainly, eyes fixed on the road.

Dean snorted, “Speed limit is shit, don’t be so dumb, buddy, speed limit just tells you the minimum.”

And Castiel stepped on the brake seeing the coming yellow light.

“What are you doing? Speed up! ” Despite Dean’s claiming, the car stopped right before the pedestrian crossing, the yellow traffic light flashed twice, turned to red.

“Why you stopped?” Dean asked.

Still concentrated on the road, Castiel quickly threw him a confused look, “Sam told me this would be the safest if I see a yellow light ahead.”

Right, Sam, buzzing driving safety like a little girl. 

“Well now I’m your driving coach, so forget what Sam said, follow my instructions, will you?” 

Castiel nodded, hesitantly though.

And after three intersections and two traffic lights, Castiel just kept making mistakes, he turned into the wrong lanes, forgot signal lights when making turns, drove too close to the curbside. In the end, Dean reached his left hand, grasped the wheel firmly, told Cas, “I’ll hold the wheel, you just press the gas or brake, can you do it?” Castiel nodded.

They managed to leave the main road, Cas pulled over the car near a park, take his hands off the wheel and then put on his knees, looked upset. Seeing the angel like this, Dean’s irritation turned into exhaustion.

“What’s wrong, Cas? This isn’t what Sam told me yesterday. ” 

Cas just replied, “I’m sorry, Dean.” 

There were minutes of silence before Dean said, “Alright, buddy, let’s head back, I’m hungry.”

They went back to the hotel room and had lunch. Dean passed the driving coach task to Sam by padded his shoulder. He spent the whole afternoon watching Netflix on Sam’s computer, messed around his account. Sammy would be so annoyed seeing his recommendations list after this, he thought to himself.

Then he found Sam and Cas had gone even longer today. At least they picked up their phones this time. “We’ll back in two hours, ” Sam said in the phone, “There’s a spell carved inside the Spaulding's Cavern, It’s an ancient one, Cas says it’s ...” his words cracked with bad reception, apparently because he was in a fucking cave with a superpower feathered head. His young brother could be such a nerd, he really couldn’t blame him enjoying his historical field trip with an omniscient angel. Dean unconsciously clenched his jaw. Dean Winchester never feels jealousy, _never_. Besides, what for? His brother gets along well with his angel, well, _their_ angel, it’s good, nothing to jealous of.

“Just be careful, okay? ” The responses were hardly recognized, so Dean just hung up.

He kept watching stupid shows on Netflix until they finally came back. This time they bought him some pizza. 

  
  
  


\---

The problem is, Castiel still performed really bad with Dean on his passenger seat. Same mistakes as the first day. Dean couldn’t help but ask, “Seriously, what’s wrong with you, Cas? Are you the same Castiel that Sam went out with? You guys even drove to another town yesterday! Do I distract you or something?”

Castiel looked at his knees, bit his lips, the air between them was quiet and tense for several minutes before he finally started, “Dean, I...”, he trailed off, looked at Dean nervously, then looked away, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I have to say, Sam would be a better companion for me to learn driving.” 

It took Dean some time to finally find his words. 

“Oh, okay, good, I’ll pass you to him then,” He said, ignoring the bitter taste behind his throat, “I thought you like me better or something, but well, anyway.” Castiel seemed to want to say something, but eventually just bit his lower lip and shut up. Dean took the driver’s seat, they went back in silence.

Dean extended the car rental for a few more days, just because Sam seemed really enjoy his stay here and Castiel seemed to need more practice. The next morning, Dean asked Sam to take his turn. “You know what? He’s all yours. You take him for training, I’ll be the driving tester to claim your training results at the end of the day.” He turned to Castiel, “Do your best, angel, I’m a tough tester.” Castiel’s look was a mixture of upset and guilt, Dean just dismissed it and left them both confused behind.

The evening two days later, Castiel stayed outside for guarding the night like usual, Dean was laying on the bed watching TV when Sam took the monitor and pressed the pause.

“What?” Dean frowned.

“Look, ” Sam started, with his classic concerned eyes and furrowed brows, “We were working together to teach Cas driving, what’s now? What happened between you and Cas? I thought you went along with each other well.”

Dean furrowed his brows back, “You tell me. How’s the drive?”

“Smooth as usual, he could have passed the driving test days before, I can say. Why you extended the car rental? Any problems in your testing process?”

“I don’t know, man,” Dean snorted, “Somehow he doesn’t treat me the same way, I even suspect you two are conspiring to fuck with me.”

Sam frowned a little bit at his words. “Talk to him, Dean,” He said, “He looks really upset today. I think you can take him for a ride tomorrow, you know, find a place, try as many times as you need until he passes your test.” 

  
  
  


\---

  
  


Sam insisted Dean took the whole day with Cas in the car, figured out whatever their problem was. Dean cursed his young brother internally while Castiel holding the wheel quietly, the only sounds in the car were Dean’s mechanically commands like “make a right turn at the next intersection.” They hadn’t talked for two days, the air was ice-cold in the car. 

_This is stupid._ Dean thought, _he could drive already, not like he's got an appointment with DMV for a real driving test, why I even bother to do this?_

Still not very smooth, but at least no more lethal mistakes this time, Dean asked Cas to pulled over.

“Cas,” He started, then cut himself before he said ‘we need to talk’, because the whole thing was stupid enough, and he hated this same beginning every time when something bad happened. _This is just an angel trying to drive a car, this will not be one of those shits_. He convinced himself, continued, “You want to tell me what happened or not? You don’t really need to pass a driving test, I just want to know what’s wrong.”

The angel dropped his shoulders, looked almost sad, “I can’t, Dean, I just can’t drive with you, I’m so sorry it concerns you, but I just can’t.”

“Okay, okay, can you tell me why?” Dean asked softly, tried to relieve the angel's tense.

Castiel seemed struggled for a moment, eventually answered with a resigned tone, “I can’t control my wings.”

Dean didn’t expect that answer, “You what?”

“My wings, ” Cas repeated in a defeated tone, “You can’t see them, but they’re there. And I can’t control them. They … they get distracted when you’re near me, I can’t focus on my vessel’s movement when my wings just ... fluttering behind me. Unconsciously, but still distracting. I can’t help it. ” He let out an upset breath, almost humanly.

“But why your wings ... Oh,” Dean trailed off, Castiel avoided his eyes.

“You’re such an idiot feather,” Dean said fondly, “you could've just said it, it would spare us so many troubles.” He couldn’t help put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder blade, where he imagined his wings attached, _fluttered._ The angel shivered a little under his touch, blue eyes widened with confusion and a glimmer of hope, meeting Dean’s eyes. 

Dean couldn’t decide whether he wanted to kiss him or condemn him. He looked at the angel flickering his blue eyes, biting his lips, then noticed his hands still grasping the wheel. He suddenly got an idea.

“You know what, I think we should continue this driving test, finish what has been started.” He prompted casually.

“Right, ” Cas answered, fingers unconsciously moving around the wheel.

“But you failed so many times, Cas. If you fail so many times, even the testers would get tired of seeing you show up. Sometimes they’ll offer you a deal, you know, make it a little easier for you to pass. It’s all paperwork after all, easy to manipulate with.”

“They will?” Cas sounded perplexed.

“Yeah, ” Dean felt his lips dry, so he licked them a little, Cas’s eyes traced his tongue on that movement. 

“So...what kind of deal they usually make?” Cas asked.

“Well, it varies. Since I am your tester in this case, ” If the hint in his tone had not been obvious for an innocent angel, the smirk on his face spoke out loud of it, “Let’s drive to somewhere quiet, this car’s backseat is spacious, I believe we can make a deal there right then.”

“Oh...oh, okay. ” Castiel brushed a little, Dean was kind enough to not to mention it. He started the car, this time he drove really, really smooth.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Spaulding's Cavern is a real cave in the Garden of Gods in Colorado, but I made up the spell. (Or maybe there is a spell carved inside, but the park already closed the entrance for safety, so who knows:) 
> 
> Please don’t believe a single word about driving in this story, especially about the test, I respect every driving tester's hard work. This is fanfic, every plot works for Destiel <3
> 
> (And feel free to give me any advice on driving test cuz I REALLY need it)


End file.
